


The Right Time

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 405: Retro.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 405: Retro.

He wouldn't sleep with her. Not yet.

"I don't want to be another of those fumbling human boys you've been with, barely pausing long enough to find their zipper when you're all laid out and wanting more. I'd rather get it _right_."

Rose knew that it didn't have anything to do with him not wanting her desperately enough. She could tell he did; there was a kind of hunger in his expression sometimes when he looked at her. 

This 'waiting' idea was pretty old-fashioned by 21st human standards, but Rose suspected he only insisted on it because he loved her.


End file.
